WO 2007/113774 (Procter & Gamble) discloses a combined dispensing container and air freshener comprising a container body for containing detergent to be dispensed and an air freshening unit permanently attached to the container body with a fixed volume of greater than 45 mL. A number of examples of suitable air fresheners are disclosed, including air fresheners in the form of polymeric particles comprise foamed or non-foamed low density polyethylene, high density polyethylene, polypropylene, the copolymer of ethylene and vinyl acetate and polyvinyl chloride. The particles are said to be preferably substantially spherical. The air freshener, comprising spherical particles or otherwise, is retained within a volume defined by the side walls and base of an air freshening unit and the base of the container body. It appears that the air freshener is inserted into the air freshening unit before the air freshening unit is attached to the container body, and retained in the air freshening unit by the attachment of the container body to the air freshening unit.